Pointless Relationship
by Dani Sutherland
Summary: Songfic: Hayley and Alex have been dating for 4 years. But Alex has started to get lazy. Hayley is fed up and not sure what to do. Based on the song Pointless Relationship by Tammin Sursok or known as Dani Sutherland, Home&Away!
1. Default Chapter

_Pointless Relationship_

**_Title: _**Pointless Relationship

**_Author: _**HayleyNoah4eva

**_Summary: _**Hayley has been going out with Alex for the last four years. But for six months he's lost his job and stays home all day. Hayley is tired of his laziness and wants to do something about it. Based on the song **_Pointless Relationship _**By Tammin.

**_Author Note: _**Hi guys I'm writing another fic! I was just listening to the cd and the idea sort of popped into my head! I love this song and I don't thing anyone else has done a fic on it so i've decided to! I dunno how long it'll be you'll just have to wait and see! Please tell me what you think, it's my first songfic!

* * *

Hayley walked into the palace door at seven o'clock, having only just come home from uni and work. The house was in a complete mess as per usual. When Hayley got home each night she first of all started to cook dinner. Then she washed up and then tidied the house. In other words Hayley worked constantly all day every single day. Sometimes she felt like cinderella! Hayley didn't live alone, she lived with her four-year boyfriend, Alex Poulos. At first the relationship had gone perfectly, but now Hayley was just getting fed up. 

Alex had lost his job in the beachside diner, for skipping work and not paying attention to the customers. That was a year ago and he hadn't worked since. Hayley used to wonder whay he did all day, but it was pretty obvious now. Eat junk food, watch T.V and sleep until midday. Hayley sighed this was getting on her nerves.

_Lately it seems she keeps hitting him over the head_

_with one word when?_

_Why can't he pretend?_

Why did Hayley always have to nag Alex? Why didn't he just wake up and act normal?

_That things will stay the same,_

_and he can just keep on_

_Chilling out and sleeping in on Mondays_

It was true, Alex did do exactly that. He never worked, never got up, never did anything for Hayley. He just chilled out all day. Watched tv listen to music, relaxed. Whilst poor Hayley worked, learnt stuff, tidied the house up and cooked. Alex just did anything. He slept in until whatever time he wanted, and when he was hungry got a packet of crisps out of the cupboard.

_Coz he's so not into waking up_

_and working nine til five all week_

_the house and the S.U.V. _

_will they ever agree?_

Hayley realised he hadn't done a single job once in a year, three hundred and sixty five days! Why did it have to be her boyfriend? Why did Dani get Scott who was perfect? Why did Kirsty get Kane? Why did Sally get Flynn? Why did Leah get Dan? It was just so unfair.

_Sometimes, she wonders if they're gonna ever live up to_

_Who they could be_

_The real world is heading for them _

_like a highspeed train_

'And he's not ready', Hayley whispered

_He wants to stay the same so _

_He can just keep on_

_Chilling out_

'And sleeping in on Mondays', Hayley said again

_She really doesn't know where they stand_

_Find a compromise or she'll walk away_

_He really loves her_

_But then again_

'He wants it to stay the same', Hayley finally said

_She really wants a change but_

_He wants to keep on..._

'Chilling out and sleeping in on Mondays'

_Coz he's so not into waking up and working _

_Nine til five all week_

'Will they ever agree?'

**_Has she been wasting all her time?_**

Hayley listened to those words, what did they mean? But Hayley knew. She had to stop acting like Alex's slave. These words were right.

If he wants to keep on _Chilling out and sleep in_ that was his problem and not Hayley's. If he doesn't want to _Work nine til five all week _Hayley didn't care. Her only problem was that they _Couldn't agree _and that _she's been wasting all her time. _Waiting hand and foot on Alex. It was time for a change. Because the only thing Hayley really needed to care about was:

Her life

Her happiness

Her friends

And her family

She didn't need Alex one little bit.

They would never find a compromise, so it seemed Hayley's only option was to

_Walk Away_

That definitely was the most Pointless Relationship.

* * *

**_Author Note: _**

**_I hope that was alright! I just really wanted to write a fic about one of my fave songs. And I wanted it to be a Home 'n' away one! So I thought i'd pick a couple that I hate so Alex and Hayley (So wrong for one another, Hayley and Noah forever!) and that's how it went. I know it was way way way short, but I think it's a one off. Depends what you guys think. Please Read it and Review it!_**

**_NoahHayley4eva_**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

****


	2. Strange Feelings

**_Pointless Relationship_**

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_Strange Feelings_**

Title: **_Pointless Relationship_**

Author Note: **_Thanks to Lozzy for reviewing this it means a lot! I've decided to do another chapter, but this chapteris based on the song Over by Lindsay Lohan! Hope you enjoy! _**

**_

* * *

_**

Hayley stared at her reflection in the mirror, she looked exhausted and no wonder, she'd been arguing with Alex almost all night. She'd told him that she was leaving him and that's exactly what she did.

_My tears are turning into time_

_I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

But it had only been a couple of hours and already she was missing him.

_I can't live without you_

_I can't breath withoutyou_

_I dream about you_

Why did she love him so much? He was disgusting. He was a greedy pig, and did not love Hayley, in fact he didn't love anything except for a giant Pizza.

Hayley was miserable. She felt her last chance of finding love was with Alex. Everyone else in Summer Bay was paired off. Sally and Flynn.Josie and Jesse. Robbie and Tasha. She was fine until Noah's death.

Hayley would never love anyone again. She couldn't remember what that feeling was like, all she could feel was hurt, lonliness. She was doomed.

* * *

"Hayley that seemed to be a bit of an extra _long _break. I'm afraid that's going to have to come out of your pay-check", Jesse told her.

"Jess, come on you're joking right?"

"No Hayles, i'm sorry but I can't keep letting you off like this"

"Please, it's just this once"

"Where have you been anyway?"

"Just in my car"

"Doing what"

"Thinking"

"Hayley, you're going to have to pull yourself together. Josie runs this place too you know (gym) and we've had a chat, you either get yourself back to normal or you're fired"

"What?"

"End of conversation. Kim could you just look after things here a minute? I need to check up on the bar"

"Why can't Hayley do it?" Kim asked.

"Kim you work for _me. _I don't _pay _you to ask dumb questions alright?"

"Fine".

Jesse walked out of the gym leaving Kim at the counter, reading through the books and Hayley sitting on a machine, almost crying. Kim peered over and noticed Hayley was upset.

"Hayles, are you okay?" he asked his voice soft with worry.

"I'm fineKim really, shouldn't you me taking Sir. Jesse's orders and be working?" Hayley asked with sarcasm.

"Who cares about him. You're obviously upset"

"I told you i'm fine", Hayley said turning the other way round so she couldn't face Kim.

"No you're not. Come on Hayles you can trust me", Kim said.

Hayley stared into his deep bluey green eyes. She felt strange. Usually she felt really comfortable around Kim, he was one of her closest friends. She fixed him up with Kit, although that didn't last. And she saw him everyday at work. What were these strange feelings she was having? Was she falling for Kim? She'd never really thought about him in that way before. But he was quite cute. His blonde hilighted hair, which he sometimes had all gelled and spikey and sometimes flat. She took a deep breath and explained everything.

After ten minutes, when their conversation was over Jesse returned.

"This is work time guys you're not Colleen so no need to gossip"

"Jess we were just-"

"I don't wanna hear it Kim. Anyway i'm closing up now could you guys clear up?"

"Actually I was gonna-"

"Great"

Jesse left the gym quickly, leaving Hayley and Kim sitting awkwardly on a machine. Hayley picked her nails, nervously. They used to be perfectly mainucred with white tips. But ever since her and Alex's break up they had become short and broken. Kim was feeling this way too, but instead of picking his nails his was tapping his fingers on his shorts, in the same beat of the ticking clock. Finally both of them got bored and Hayley broke the silence.

"Thank-you Kim, for listening to me blabbing today. I know it bored you but I didn't know who else I could talk to, everyone's paired off except me"

"Hayles, you can talk to me anytime and I'm single"

"Right. Sorry, I keep forgetting you and Kit split up"

"Nah, it's fine"

"Thanks again", Hayley repeated.

Kim didn't reply. He smiled at her. She was so beautiful. Prettier than both Brooke and Kit. Even though she had been crying she still looked amazing. Her eyelashes were long and dark. Her hair was perfect, blonde and long. Although Kim didn't care what colour her hair was. He especially liked Hayley's personality. He felt she should be a role model. She was a widow and had dealt with Noah's death slowly but amazingly. She was doing incredibly well with her studies, art being the main thing she was good at. And she was kind to everybody. Even people like Eric Dalby, for example.

Hayley watched Kim looking at her. Her heart started racing. She knew what was about to come. Kim leaned into Hayley and gave her a soft, passionate kiss on the lips. Hayley leaned in and both of their lips locked. When they broke the kiss they smiled. Hayley looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

He whispered quitely although "You're beautiful Hayley"

To which she could give no answer. But instead held his hand and gave him a hug. But they were unaware that another member of Summer Bay was watching with his group of friends.

* * *

**_Authors Note: I bet you weren't expecting that! I wasn't either but I thought i'd gave Hayley and Kim a go! I will update this, I wasn't going to but I definitely will! Please review this!_**

**_Love Dani Sutherland Xx_**


End file.
